Carter
"I don't do it because I hate them. If I don't kill them, someone else will. I keep my own people from dying, that's good enough for me." - Carter Sergeant Major Carter is a member of the USSA military division. He is referred to as a "HERMES operative" on account of his "HERMES" combat armor. He is extremely skilled in multiple forms of combat and one of the best, if not the best, soldier the USSA has access to. He appears in Fallout: Final Frontier. Background Carter's life before the military was brief. When he was just a child, he was abducted from his home, replaced with a cloned duplicate. From then on, he was poked, prodded, and tested on by scientists and military professionals alike, trying to see if training a soldier from a young age would make them any more dangerous. In addition to that, they gave him various implants, increasing his mental speed, dexterity, physical strength, and overall health and metabolism. He was also programmed and brainwashed to be incredibly loyal to his officers and taught to follow orders to the letter. The experiment was a success, on paper. However, the cost for just one prototype, which was Carter, was so outrageous that the price for it outweighed the benefits. Thus, super soldier creation was handed off to the government contracted West-Tek. Once, his training was complete, he was immediately deployed on several missions, as part of the United States Navy SEALs. It is unknown how many battles he got into, but the scars and tattoos on his body would hint at a large number. He would eventually be sent into space at the onset of the Sea of Tranquility Conflict to fight Chinese and Soviet forces. He is famous, or infamous, for always following orders through, no matter the cost. He has been in several close-quarters battles with Chinese stealth troopers and Soviet specialists, as detailed by the scars on his face. Qualities "I don't joke." - Carter Carter is a very serious and intense individual. He never laughs and doesn't respond at all whatsoever to humor. He is amused by some things though, usually when he sees others frustrated at what he does- which hints that he might be frustrating on purpose sometimes. He has a strong sense of loyalty and duty, not to the USSA, but to the men, or women, who serve under him. He feels no guilt over killing Soviets; in his eyes they were threatening him and his brothers-in-arms, so he has been forced to kill them. He also doesn't take any pride in his reputation or skills and is actually rather humble. He speaks shortly and doesn't usually say more than a sentence, if that. Overall, Carter has a very neutralist, and perhaps simple, sense of morality, seeing all who directly oppose him as his enemies, but is very devoted and protective of those he values. Carter accepts the consequences for all the killing he has done, and doesn't have a heavy conscience in the slightest- he understands that it's kill or be killed. Carter has a tattoo on his body of a "bone frog" for each comrade he lost in combat, and then number of the tattoos is around seventeen, now with recent additions. He picked this up from the Navy SEALs he served with, as their simple loyalty and devotion to each other impacted him deeply. Carter is very close friends with Gunnery Officer Owen Adams, who he refers to as "Gunny". The two have a well-tested and unbroken friendship. Out of the pair, Owen is the more realistic one. While Carter is blunt, he has a streak of determination and optimism that Adams' lacks, and is willing to face the impossible. Appearances * Fallout: Final Frontier I * Fallout: Final Frontier II * Fallout: Final Frontier III * Fallout: Final Frontier IV * Fallout: Final Frontier V * Fallout: Final Frontier VI Trivia * Carter is the Sergeant Major's surname. His first name is unknown. * His armor is unique, and that of a later generation than most HERMES armor. It would later become the standard issue military gear of the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment. Gallery Category:Fallout: Final Frontier Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:United States Space Administration